lonely disguise
by ContradictingWings
Summary: Trolls have human coloured skin and are used on earth for experiments to 'help' the human race advance in technology. Something goes wrong and Karkat manages to escape the facility keeping him at bay. Can he carry on his life hiding the fact he isn't human? Will he gain friends he can trust? I don't know if I should carry this story on so please let me know. Eventual davekat?


_**Okay so I just want to clear things up with this fic,**_

 ** _All trolls have human colored skin but the difference is the eyes, teeth and horns._**

 ** _Also it gets a bit violent... haha kinda went into obsessive writing mode._**

 ** _well anyway enjoy ;33_**

* * *

Bright eyes open to pierce the shroud of darkness. They search restlessly for anything but at the same time they have no idea what 'anything' actually was. The shuffling of clothes scraping the ground echoed through the silence as a feeble body prompted its self up. Slowly the owner to the body tries to move upward but the brittle bones bare too much weight and faulture. There was no strength in the bones or muscles. They seemed to be growing, much like an infant develops bone and muscle strength but this occurrence was much faster.

A hand swept through the black cover felling for something, anything. Small hands found their way onto a cold surface. The hands slid across it, the feeling was smooth but ice-like .The body doesn't fail to examine every inch of what was called a wall. Everything was new to the body. Smell, touch, hearing and sight alike was something the body was learning. It had also figured out that it was in an open space, explaining why its limbs were sprawled across the marble flooring. The body had no idea what it was attempting as it has no memory of what it was or did when it was outside. It didn't know its name or anything.

A few hours had passed and the body had managed to recall what certain things are. Things such as limbs,various other body parts, letters, numbers and words. More importantly it had grasped where it was, well not exactly. The body has fumbled around long enough to find that it was confined in a vacant box with no source of lighting or way out.

Suddenly, after several hours of thick black being the only thing the body saw, light beamed into the box. Light can reveal many things and in this case it has shown the body that it was in a small white room. Sudden light doesn't go well with anyone who has just been in darkness for the past seven hours or so. The body had its eyes almost glued shut and a hand to its face in attempt to block out some of the light. A loud screech came from behind the south of the body, making it whip round to face neatly dressed humans in white attire. They approach the body with caution. This made the body's heart to race. Two of the four people grabbed the body by its arms and drag it out of the door. The body's lungs started to pump air more rapidly as this action was taken. Instinctively the body struggles and tries to claw at them to let go. It struggled and wormed about, flailing its limbs about and grunting sharp warnings. The four in the pure white lab coats chose to ignore the pathetic attempts that the body makes to free its self and continued their march. The body's vision blurred every few seconds. It blurred then faded into the terrifying but comforting darkness that it had woken to.

-o0o-

How long had it been? The body didn't know but it had awoken to a pressure on its ankles and wrists. The body shot upwards but the restrictions kept it down. The realization struck and the body started to panic. It shook its wrists in order to release the things that bound it down to what seemed like a table. It tried and tried until there was a warm sensation at its cheek. A face popped up in the body's field of vision and smiled at it. The woman had short platinum blond hair that flicked out in points at the back of her head. She started to pat the body'd cheek and made a shallow but comforting 'shush'. She continued to shush and pat so that the body would calm down. Although it knew there was no emotion behind her doing these actions, the body found its feelings melting away into nothing. The blond woman had noticed the serenity in the body'd eyes and pulled her black coated lips into a grin.

"Alright, we're like totes gonna do some whack experiments on ya. Hold tight hun." This woman obviously meant to do the body harm. A wave of panic started up again as the sound of machinery buzzed in the background. It was futile trying to escape and all sounds were drowned out by the sound of blood rushing through the ears of the body. The buzzing soon over powered the blood as it drew nearer. A horrific scream was let out when the body felt something pierce its skin in its left arm. It couldn't help but screech like an animal under the intense pain. Heat plundered through its veins. It tried to think nothing of it, witch was fairly impossible, until the wave of heat reached its brain. That's when the real pain started. The screams were enough to be heard twenty feet under solid rock before everything went silent. The body could feel no more pain, hear nothing, see nothing. Nothing at all but dark. The body was floating in it. A gentle breeze wafted the body'd hair and clothing up slightly. It was pleasant, floating there in the dark.

A blue dot started to flash on and off with intervals of half a second showed its self in front of the body. Everything in the body was telling the it to reach out and touch the flashing light. The body raised an arm and came into much needed contact with the dot. As skin clashed with the minuscule light it sent a ripple of blue across a lake of black. Amazed, the body's eyes widened. The light however took that as an opportunity to seep into the red orbs. The eyes sucked up the light and flickered behind the pupils of the body's eyes. Shock waves were sent through the small figure as it dangled upside down with the calm breeze still ruffling its raven hair. The body dropped into the black lake and sank to the bottom. Before the body reached the bottom of the lake something was happening inside its head. Pictures started to flood in. Flashing up in its mind but these weren't just any pictures, they were memories, the body's memories in particular. Every thing darted past in seconds but even though it hardly saw the body was able to take in every detail of its life up to what was happening at that moment.

When the body regained consciousness it had recalled that its name was karkat Vantas an Alternian troll male that had been captured and brought to an experimental ward in a government facility. He had remembered everything, how he was a mutant in the hemospectrum and how many more like him were being housed in this prison.

"Looks like he's awake, Doctor." came a small voice from the far left of the room.

"Oh really? Well ya better be goin' then" Said the woman that had strapped Karkat to the table. She obviously got a thrill out of doing this, he could see it in her eyes and feel it in her voice. Total insanity. She swiftly made her way over to the table and untied his bonds. He was free if only for a seconds until he was pinned down by three other staff to this wretched place. They dragged Karkat to his feet and waited for further instruction from the blond. The downside, to the people attached to him anyway, was that after regaining his memories the black water of the lake has strengthened his bones and muscles so he was quite a bit stronger than he was. Across the room was a cart with operating tools laying on top of a green cloth, soaked in blood of what Karkat could only presume was other _patients_ blood. Among the scalpels was a sickle with the blade decorated with pastel green and pink stripes. If he could just grasp that and push back the staff he could push the alarm button on the wall and hopefully escape.

Without a second thought he shoved the two lab coated people off him and bolted toward the sickle. Karkat was too fast for the humans but for a troll he was a bit slow with his actions. He scooped up the sickle and started to slash the air vigorously to warn the staff that he meant them harm. The three assistants backed off but the blond lady just walked up to him calmly. With one brutal sweep Karkat had just skimmed the bottom of her hair as a warming but she stood her ground. She wasn't moving no matter what he did to warn her. So he turned to his last card. Karkat raised his arm above his head and dropped it with a lot of force. The sickle cut easily through the woman's flesh. Wailing, she gripped her shoulder and glared at him with glassy eyes. She stumbled back and slumped against the wall and whispered " I knew you were different". Karkat just stood stunned for a few moments when she smiled at him. "Go, you never belonged here anyway. " the woman raised her blood soaked arm and pressed the emergency button next to where she sat.

Karkat managed to blurt out a short thanks to the lady and ran out the door.

When he got out onto the courtyard of the building all he could see were humans and trolls running around. Some were smashing into each other and others were on top of humans or trolls stabbing them to death with any sharp object they could find.

It was pure chaos.

It wasn't long before everyone screamed as the culling drones were brought in. Karkat froze as he surveyed the scene. It was like he was placed in hell itself, people and trolls were screaming, the mix of gunshots with the alarm, the stickiness of blood on his skin. It was too much to take in at once. Death was all around him and all he could do was stand and stare? Karkat searched for a way to escape like everyone else seemed to. He saw a small part to the ten meter fence. It was only roughly three meters tall and nobody else has noticed it yet. It took everything he had to get his legs moving and sprint towards his goal. He had mapped out where everything was in a matter of seconds and took a route that would at least keep him alive.

Karkat sprinted as fast as he could as he took a beeline for the fence he had spotted, weaving his way though tangles of humans and trolls and trying not to be seen by the culling drones.

Too late, heed been spotted. The drone started to shoot at him. He'd almost made it to the fence when one of the bullets had grazed his left shoulder. He dropped to the ground with a thud, covering his bleeding arm with his free hand. Candy red, the color of mutant blood, spilled out his arm as he stared at the drone as it closed in on him, built in knife ready for culling. In the chill of its stare Karkat was painfully lost. This was it. The end. He was going to die in this disgusting place. The drone drew closer and closer but Karkat still couldn't think of anything. His mind was blank. His heart picked up its pace as the drone raised the blade. He had just about given up when a the woman with the platinum blond hair threw a rock at the drone with her good arm, the one Karkat hadn't injured. It turned round and focused all it attention to her. Everything went silent as Karkat screamed for the drone to stop. It was futile. The drone just kept its course straight towards her. She faced it with a determined expression on her face. She watched as the drone raised its blade as it had done towards him. In the moments when the red mechanical arm drooped everything slowed down. Karkat screamed louder, crimson tears streamed down his face. He witnessed the blond smile and mouth 'Karkat. The last survivor' before the drone had culled her. It continued to stab her body until it was sure she was completely gone. Karkat took that chance to climb over the fence and run towards tho woods that was ahead of him.

He ran and ran until his legs gave out and he collapsed into the dead foliage on the forest floor. He cried. Trying to forget the hell he had just seen. He knew the one thing he wouldn't forget was the blond who helped him escape, even though he thought she was evil to begin with. Karkat looked up at the sky though the canopy. The world seemed to spin differently as he looked up a the foreign trees as they swayed in the wind. Everything eventually faded as he drifted into slumber.

* * *

 _ **This was based of the weird fucked-up dream I had last night.**_

 _ **So blame my night theater for this series of fucked-up shenanigans.**_


End file.
